Missing scene
by Plush Panda
Summary: A "missing/deleted scene" from the Plan, chapter 9, involving a car. Cameron/Thirteen.


**This is as M-rated as it gets with me, so I recommend you don't read it. At all. Read the author's note at the end for more information.**

"Allison?" Again Thirteen was met with a room devoid of the people she was looking for. She rubbed the back of her neck distractedly, about to head out for Cameron's apartment, when she noticed the folded paper on the coffee table. Lowering her arm, she took the note and read, 'we'll continue our conversation in my car.' She looked up from the note, confused. There hadn't been any conversation to continue—

"Oh," she let out suddenly, realizing it had to be some sort of euphemism in case anybody else read the note. "Oh!" A euphemism for _that_. She raced for Cameron's car.

* * *

After a particular long search she found the car at the furthest end of the parking lot, where almost no one ever parked because it was so distant and cut off from the hospital. It would have been rather foreboding, especially due to it being night and the lack of lampposts, if it weren't for the happy thoughts running through Thirteen's mind. It was dark and the windows of the car were tinted enough for her not to see what was happening inside. After a moment of contemplation and a short search for the door handle, she found out the doors were unlocked and got in the front passenger's seat.

The first thing she noticed in the light that had activated when she opened the door, was that Allison was not in the driver's seat. The second was that something slow with a heavy bass was playing on the radio. The third thing she noticed was that Cameron's scent was all over the car anyway. It was only logical for her to check out the backseat and lo and behold, there she was. Though not quite as she had expected. The blonde lay flat on her back, one hand gripping the armrest of the door and the other disappearing down the front of her pants. It seemed like she was lost in her own little world of repressed ecstasy, gasping soundlessly for air as she continued her handiwork. Thirteen's jaw dropped and her face flushed when Cameron made eye contact with her.

"Jesus," Thirteen breathed, her vocabulary failing her when Cameron didn't stop on her account. She even seemed to double her effort at seeing the other woman. The light dimmed at her exclamation, bathing them both in darkness and leaving the brunette alone to her thoughts. And sounds. And smells.

No coherent thought managed to make it's entrance.

"Rem." A suppressed moan came from the darkness, beckoning to her, and before Thirteen knew what she was doing she had already stumbled through the car to the back seat. Now straddling the woman of her dreams, she became aware of just how erotic the moving hand felt against her own hips. The whole ordeal had completely caught her off guard. She tried contemplating her options through her sudden lust filled haze. One thing was for sure; she did not want to stop Cameron from what she was doing. So it only left her one other option.

Quickly she fumbled with the buttons of her own jeans, immensely distracted by the woman noticeably pleasuring herself beneath her. Cameron's breath then hitched in such a way that send goosebumps up her arms and down her back. It didn't matter that she could barely see a hand in front of her eyes, she was stimulated enough through other means. Finally her own hand managed the disappearing trick and she bend forward to hover over the blonde closely, leaning on her left arm, capturing trembling lips with her own. The kiss was hungrily returned.

"Fuck," Thirteen whispered into the kiss, grinding herself none too subtly against the other woman's moving hand. The air became heavy with desire. When Cameron started to increase her pace, so did she. When Cameron's breathing became especially strangled, so did hers. And right before what Thirteen recognized as the blonde's release, she stopped, throwing her off her rhythm as well.

Wordlessly, Cameron pulled out her hand and then continued to dip her hand into Thirteen's lingerie over the other's hand. The brunette had to bite her lip to suppress a moan when she felt those slick fingers pass her own and press into her folds.

"Oh _God_," she hissed when those fingers started moving, nudging her now obsolete hand every so often. After a few moments of slow friction in which Thirteen was thoroughly lost did a nagging feeling overcome her. Cameron would get her off two times in a row without getting her turn. Even through the thick haze she knew it was unacceptable, especially now that she was allowed to love the other woman so freely.

Cameron had to smile through her postponed bliss when she saw how she had reduced Thirteen to a meek little lamb. That was why she was so surprised when the other doctor suddenly pulled her hands away from her body and brought her up into a sitting position, pressing their bodies together. For a moment they looked at each other through the thick blanket of darkness, feeling their breaths coming heavy against their faces, desperate to get rid of their insistent need.

"Turn around," Thirteen commanded out of nowhere, rubbing a thumb over the palm that she held in her hand.

"What?" Cameron's tone held an edge of confusion.

"Turn around," she repeated breathily, her voice barely a whisper against Cameron's lips, "so that your wondering hands won't distract me."

The blonde was torn between complying and taking what she wanted, but the decision was soon made for her by her libido; she struggled to turn around. As soon as she was kneeling in the proper position did Thirteen's front press into her back, her left hand making it's way up Cameron's shirt and the other slipping back into her pants. She cried out and arched her back painfully when she was entered roughly, only to have that merciless hand slow to an agonizing pace.

"Don't stop," she rasped, reaching back to tangle her hands in Thirteen's hair. The brunette didn't listen however, and continued her torture while her left hand reached for her lover's chest. "Please." Cameron almost felt like crying, she was _that_ near.

Thirteen's body tingled with pleasure at the plead, receiving what she had wanted. She increased her pace steadily and let it become more insistent, but not nearly as rough as before, as her mouth wondered to the other's neck. This didn't register in Cameron's mind as she was too busy keeling over with satisfaction.

When the moment came it felt like her soul had been sucked right out of her body, ecstasy running through her veins in waves of biting heat, all through that wicked hand.

She barely registered how their bodies shifted back into a more relaxed position. When she came to she was lying back in Thirteen's arms, with a barely recognizable smiling face a few inches away from hers.

"That was…" she trailed off, mirroring the smile.

"I know," Thirteen replied, shifting slightly to get more comfortable as she leant against the car door, aware that her itch hadn't been scratched properly yet.

"In the car…" Again she left the words hanging.

"Yeah, you kinky exhibitionist." Cameron laughed before snuggling into her arms, forgetting in what state she had left the other woman, basking in her afterglow instead. Neither one mentioned that they should be going home; they felt right at home where they were.

* * *

**Someone offered me money, some guidelines and a few words.  
****The words: Car, foreboding… Jesus… scratch, bite, postpone, bass, command, darkness.  
****Guidelines: M-rated, Camteen.  
****Money: So worth it.**

**Anyways, I made it into a "deleted scene" from the Plan, because the car reminded me of the fadeout. I'm sharing it because… it was part of the deal *facepalm***

**The deal didn't say anything about deleting it afterwards though; who is in favor? *holds up hand***


End file.
